


one night stand?

by thereekofgleek (ladyofjotunheim)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjotunheim/pseuds/thereekofgleek
Summary: [REPOST] they were one night stands. then they were friends with benefits. now they're something different; something more.





	one night stand?

**Author's Note:**

> this one deserved its t rating for the jokes. exercise precaution, kids.

It was supposed to be a one night stand. It was terrible enough that they hooked up at Sam and Mercedes' wedding both promising they'd never do it again (even though that night was one they wouldn't be forgetting soon). It was even worse when they somehow tumbled into bed together again just a few days later, high on the feeling of each other.

But even though all that was terrible, the worst part was the feelings involved. Or should I say, the one-sided feelings involved? Kurt wasn't supposed to get attached. But how couldn't he when Blaine was kind and caring, but could be so different just a while later (he had once quoted American Psycho and Kurt was pretty sure he'd lose it if that happened again). Blaine was the spitting image of Kurt's type in more than just looks.

Kurt found that it didn't really matter at night, rocking together without a care in the world. But when it came to the mornings he felt empty. He'd leave the apartment without a kiss, thinking of the what-ifs. Under the eyes of the moon, everything was pushed aside once more.

There was an unspoken agreement, terms ambiguous but ever present. They both respected it, Kurt albeit reluctantly. What good would come out of falling in love with your friend with benefits? None. None at all.

They were together again one Sunday night, sweaty and desperate for any release. Blaine had joked, "Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a -"

"Don't you dare say it," Kurt had laughed, smacking Blaine on the back of the head, curls free standing and making Kurt's stomach do somersaults at how amazing Blaine looked, pinned underneath him and completely naked in more ways than one.

"'Cause I'm a comer," he'd said anyway, revelling in the cute laugh Kurt produced. Everything was cute about him when he thought about it; from the way he never wore the same outfit twice in a week to him only wearing blue socks when he was worried to denying being cute whenever he was called that.

"Kiss me," Blaine had said when they were laying on the bed, spent and far too tapped out to even clean themselves.

"Okay" had been Kurt's reply and he was already leaning over to start another make out session when he was stopped.

"No. Kiss me."

"Oh. Oh. Are you sure?"

"Unless you don't want to, of course."

Kurt was shocked. What else could he be? "No, I do. I -" so he'd leaned over and kissed him. Simple as that. Until Blaine had chased his lips for more.

He pulled away far too soon, heart racing and doing that stupid flipping thing that stopped him from being able to think properly. "What... What was that all about?"

The other man shrugged, the sweat on his curls catching the moonlight. "You're a good kisser."

"Oh," Kurt had said disappointedly. So it didn't mean anything after all. He'd gotten his hopes up, he always did. Whenever a high school crush, or any other crush for that matter, seemed the least bit interested he got excited. Not enough to start thinking about choosing wallpaper but enough to actually believe they could have a future. And the same thing happened again. And again.

"You're a good kissed and a great person. I really like you, you know."

"I thought you only liked my dick." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine laughed, "True. Very true, actually, but I also like you. You're amazing - you know what I mean."

"I'm not quite sure I do. Elaborate?"

"Well. I like the fact that you're kind, like when you taught your brother and father how to dance. I like how you can be selfless in the best of times, like when you pretended to be straight and dated a girl to help your dad. I like it that you can be a risk taker, like when you got a tattoo and a tongue piercing - totally hot by the way - and that you can be an absolute queen, like when you were elected Prom Queen at your Junior Prom and told Kate Middleton to eat her heart out. I like a lot of things about you."

"H-how do you even know all this stuff about me?"

"I actually listen when you tell me your stories, when you think I'm sleeping," Blaine smiled.

The other man blushed faintly, "I didn't realise. I like a lot of things about you too, by the way. If I had to list them all we'd be here all -"

"-Can I kiss you again?"

"Yeah." He pressed his body right to Blaine's, hoping it would stop his heart from flying right out of his chest, and connected their lips in a searing kiss. "Would it be too early to say I'm in love with you?"

"Would it be too early to make a "kids, that's how I met your father" joke?" Blaine teased. Kurt's heart fluttered as Blaine just pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
